


The dark hereafter

by Iconoclast



Series: Only true believers [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Anal, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Armin Arlert is a Little Shit, Comfort Sex, Coping, Desperation, Disturbing Themes, Emotional Porn, Hange Zoë & Levi Are Best Friends, Hange Zoë Ships It, Hot Tub Sex, M/M, Power Bottom Armin, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iconoclast/pseuds/Iconoclast
Summary: Armin needs to deal with the consequences of him being a titan shifter. Levi is the responsible for his malaise and helps him to cope with it, of course Levi style. But Armin is a big boy now and knows what he wants.





	1. Cursed

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of my Rivarmin series, hope You enjoy!

_Thirteen years… _

Levi had read Hange's report and was thinking about it over and over again. Of course, he was shocked, they all were, nobody expected _ this _. The captain was slowly walking down the dark and long hallway which lead towards the dungeon in the basement, the soles of his boots clicked on the stone ground. He wasn't the type to regret his decisions easily, but it didn't mean he had to comply with all the consequences they brought along. Levi huffed and licked his nicotine stained lips, his hands were buried in the pockets of his coat, he was deeply absorbed in his thoughts as someone came up from behind him and gave him a shove.

"Oi, shortie!" 

Levi didn't even need to turn around to know it was his friend Hange, annoying and quirky as usual, and Levi was secretly glad that the brunette nuisance was still alive. Without Hange, his world would definitely crumble and he would be lost in darkness. 

"You finally deign your beau with your presence? I think it's two or three days you haven't shown up in the dungeon." Hange chattered and walked next to him. "Hmmm?"

"Tch," Levi shrugged and walked slowly his way towards the basement. "He hadn't shown up here either." 

"That's a foul excuse," Hange stopped and grabbed Levi by his shoulders, pushing him against the wall. Her only brown eye pierced in his ones, deep and unreadable, she could be so very scary. "Armin needs you. He'll be depressed very soon." 

"Why do you think that?" Levi raised a slender brow, his icy eyes glared back at her. Hange looked also tired and worried, Levi wasn't envious of her situation, of all the responsibility she had to carry, of the burden of office.

"Because he's smart and sensitive." 

"Like you, Han?" Levi gave her his distinctive derogatory grin. “Ah no, you’re not sensitive.”

"I'm not depressed!" Hange crossed her arms and stared at him, her eye widened incredulous. 

"Tch, you're not?" Levi stepped closer and pointed his index on her chest. "Sometimes you are. And it won't pass until-"

"Until you fuck me? Yes,” Hange slapped Levi’s hand away from her chest. “That's why your dick will be the cure to Armin's depression. You'll have to be by his side." Hange just stated it matter-of-factly, there was no need to hide her intentions behind false and gentle words. Hange was a master of manipulation, Levi knew that well. He and Armin were both victims of her scheming, but her plan wasn't to harm them, on the contrary. 

"You're disgusting." 

"What's the point?" Hange put her hands on her hips. "You like him, don't you? You've chosen Armin, so your dick is the guarantee for his mental stability. He is _ your _burden."

"You were right, y’know shitty glasses. You're not ready to be the new commander." Levi pushed her slightly aside and resumed his way to the dungeon. 

"Fuck you, midget." Hange yelled after him, of course there was no way Levi would have more respect for her now that she was commander. That tiny shithead.

"Shitty cyclops!" Levi raised his hand and gave her his middle finger.

Levi entered the basement, followed by Hange, to check on Mikasa and Eren, and for Levi in specific, on Armin. They hadn't seen each other much since they had come back to the capital. This time though, it was Armin's decision. True, fraternisation wasn't encouraged between soldiers, but nobody said something if here and there the soldiers, especially the young ones, spent one or two nights together. They were all lonely and fucked up, and after a battle and several glasses of booze, it was par for the course that some of them ended up fucking. Nobody could blame them, and nobody ever spoke up against that, but dating and relationships were absolutely not tolerated. Thus, Levi's decision to keep his liaison to Armin an absolute secret. 

At first, Armin hadn't reacted well to it, but then, as Eren and Mikasa were sentenced to prison, the blonde wanted to stay with his friends, much to Captain Levi's dislike. Levi had hoped he could sneak in Armin's room at night, but the boy wanted to stay in the dungeon. It had happened once that Levi sucked Armin in the hallway while the blonde was going to his room to take something, another time they had a quick fuck somewhere hidden in the darkness. But apart from that, there hadn't been much contact between them two. 

Levi had read Hange's reports, and as he looked in Eren's and Armin's eyes, he read in them that their soul was shattered. Armin had helped Eren to match his memories with Dr. Jaeger's manuscripts, and as Hange had read her report to him, Levi felt chills down his spine. It was horrible, where had they gotten themselves into?

Levi talked to Eren while Armin was sitting on the uncomfortable wooden chair, like every day for ten long days now, and stared into space. He missed Levi, of course he did, but his friend Eren needed him more. Didn't he? Sometimes though, a little voice kept telling him that he needed Levi, and it was true. 

"Is this yours?" Levi bent to pick up a folded piece of paper from the floor and handed it to the blonde. "Armin?"

Armin blinked a few times and came back to reality, he wanted to say no, this wasn't his, but the captain pushed the note in his hands. He opened it and read it. _ Your room, in two hours. _ Armin's heart skipped a beat, and he swallowed a lump in his throat. He barely dared to look up in the captain's icy eyes and give him a slight nod, too scared to blush in front of everyone.

Levi and Hange left the basement, and Armin sat there with a puzzled look. What the actual fuck?

\---

It was late in the evening as a knock at the door to his room called Armin back from his thoughts. Since their return from Shiganshina, all the soldier from the Survey Corps got a single room as reward, so they could better rest and recover. Another reason was also because most of them had died during the last war. Armin wasn't used to sleep alone and he still had nightmares, this was another reason why he spent day and night in the basement with Eren and Mikasa. He didn't want to think about his problems. He was tired of being a burden.

"Yes?" 

The door opened quietly and a dark figure slipped in the room, closing the door behind itself immediately. Levi took a brief look at the situation, Armin's room wasn't as messy as he had expected, of course, because Armin hadn't had the time for it. The blonde was standing next to the desk, a teapot and two cups were placed on it. Levi sighed at Armin's attentiveness, the boy was so good to him._ I don't even deserve it. _

At first, Armin was happy to see his lover again, but something was off, Levi looked strange. As he met his icy irises, he noticed that they were a little shiny, his gaze worried and brooding.

"Thirteen years…" Levi whispered and stepped closer, and Armin rushed in his arms and started crying. Finally, finally he could vent off. "I'm sorry," Levi cupped the back of Armin's head and crawled his scalp, pecked sweet kisses on his temple. 

Levi didn't regret his decision to let go Erwin and revive Armin, doing so though, he had doomed Armin to a fate he won't escape. Levi had chosen Armin, and doing so, he had damned him to a much more cruel death than being scorched alive.

The boy cried in his arms, loud and desperate, his loud sobs filled the small room.

"I'm sorry," Levi repeated, and one tear escaped his eye and rolled down his cheek. "I'm sorry, Armin."

"It's not your fault, Heichou," Armin sobbed, and he was glad Levi was finally comforting him. He had needed it more than anything. "It's Ymir's curse, we didn't know about it." 

It was true, but it didn't make Levi feel better or less guilty. He thought of Erwin, what would he think of this? What would he do in this situation?

"Levi," Armin pulled slightly away from Levi and faced him, he blinked with his huge ocean eyes. "Promise me one thing," the blonde snorted, and cleaned snot and tears on the sleeve of his linen shirt. 

"I will bring you to the ocean," Levi brushed a strand of blonde hair behind Armin's ear. His hair had grown a little longer and reached almost his shoulders, Levi liked it. 

"N-no not that," Armin took both of Levi's hands, he looked in his red-rimmed eyes, the shadows around them deeper than usual, his lids swollen and his look tired. _ I wish I could take your sorrow away from you, my love, _ Armin licked his dry lips. 

"What then?" Levi lifted a slender brow, his look was puzzled, his thumb brushed softly Armin's warm hand. How much he had missed him.

"When the time comes for me to be eaten," Levi gasped and closed his eyes, blocking his tears from rolling down his cheeks. He didn't dare thinking about Armin getting eaten alive by another titan. It was not the end he deserved. "P-please Levi, make so I won't be aware of it. Beat me senseless, drug me, do whatever you want, but please," Armin pressed a kiss on his fingers and burst into tears again. "Please-" Armin's voice cracked and he felt a lump in his throat.

"I promise you," Levi cupped both his cheeks and looked deep in his ocean eyes. "If I'm still alive, I'd do anything to keep my promise." Levi let go of Armin's warm and comforting hands and did the military salute, right fist above his heart.

Armin sighed of relief and let go a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. Enough crying now, enough despairing over things they couldn't change. Enough. Armin wanted to feel free from worries and thoughts, even if just for a short time, and there was only one person who could help him.

The blonde grabbed Levi's cheeks and kissed him deeply, walked backwards until his ass hit the desk, dragging the captain with him. His kisses were desperate of desire and lust, but there was something strange in Levi. The captain wasn't kissing him back. 

"L-Levi," Armin looked at him and licked his dry, salty lips. "What's wrong?" The captain shook his head and avoided his gaze, and Armin felt his world crumbling beneath his feet. "Y-you don't want me anymore?" 

"I do," Levi raised his grey eyes, his look timid and scared. Armin felt like his heart was getting crushed. "But I can't," the raven's eyes welled up with tears but none of them was allowed to escape.

"Why not, Levi?" Armin tried to remain calm, he understood that something ticked off his lover. The blonde cupped Levi's cheek, his thumb brushed the pale, cold skin, he could slightly feel the regrowth of his beard. 

The raven ran his fingers through his short hair, moving it out of his face. "I've sentenced you to death."

"I'm not dying now," Armin huffed, he didn't know how to deal with this situation. _ Shut up and fuck me, _ he wanted to say, but Levi seemed quite in distress. "I'm not even terminally ill." 

"No, but-"

Armin cupped both his cheeks and forced a kiss on him, and finally Levi gave in and kissed him back. The blonde slipped his tongue in his lover's mouth and met the other's, deepened their kiss. 

Levi took hold on Armin's slender hips and pushed him against the desk, lifted him up and made him sit, placing his body between his legs. The blonde purred as he felt Levi's hardening cock against his crotch, his own length reacting to the friction. _ Yes, give it to me, _ Armin nipped at Levi's lower lip and the raven licked his face from chin to nose, sank his teeth on his jaw and smelled at his skin. 

"No," Levi groaned and squeezed Armin's tiny ass. "But you smell." 

"Oh," Armin giggled. "I haven't showered for a few days." 

Levi straightened his position to look more authoritarian. "No shower, no dick." 

"Oh, come on, Heichou," Armin purred like a cat and ran his hands along Levi's sides. He touched something hard and giggled sheepishly. "Mhmmm," he purred and sent provoking glances to his lover. 

"Stupid brat," Levi huffed and rolled his eyes, pretending to be fed up by his boyish attitude, truth was, that he had missed it. Armin's genuine laughter was like a breath of fresh air.

"I've brought you something."

"Oh, what's this?"

Levi handed Armin a small bottle made of dark glass. "Whisky," he uncorked the bottle and reached for one of the empty tea cups and filled it with the amber liquid. Armin tried a sip from it, but the strong alcohol burnt his throat and coughed loud. 

"Too strong," the boy lamented, his eyes were watering, too. “And it’s bitter!”

"Tch," Levi grunted and took the cup, sipped from it with nonchalance. "You're a man now."

"Mhm," Armin nodded and tried another bit, trying his best to not cough again. It was really too strong for him, he wasn't used to stronger beverages than wine. "We should take a bath together, Levi Heichou." The blonde licked his whisky stained lips, it's wasn't to his taste at all. 

Armin left his room alone and went to the bathing room, where a few showers and tubs were placed so the soldiers could wash themselves. Like he already had supposed, the whole floor was empty, most of the soldiers were already asleep in their rooms. Armin remembered when he had joined the Survey Corps, HQ was quite populous, but now, most of them had died, it was empty compared to a few months ago. Armin sighed and shuddered, hurrying to reach the wash room, the towel he had sloppily wrapped around his hips was slowly falling. 

"Armin!" The blonde heard Jean's voice behind him and flinched, the towel unwrapped itself and fell to his feet. Both his hands were full of the stuff he needed to bathe, and he couldn't catch the towel in time. 

_ Fuckfuckfuck, _ the boy groaned of frustration. "Hey bibs, lemme help you." Jean took all the stuff Armin was holding, taking mental notice that the blonde needed more things than a girl for his bathing ritual. It always surprised Jean. Armin bent down, so he could reach for the rebellious towel and fix it around his hips, and Jean couldn't help himself and stared at Armin's exposed body. The blonde was short, but had long legs and a nice ass, his physique was slender but still muscular. He was slightly more feminine than the other boys but Jean never minded. It wasn't the first time he saw Armin naked, they both had showered many times together too, and still, Jean had no choice but to admire his figure. 

Armin wrapped the towel tightly around his hips, his flushed face looked at Jean, as the taller one gave him his things back. 

"You're taking a shower so late in the night?"

"Can't sleep," Armin shrugged nonchalantly.

"I see," Jean sighed and rubbed his arm gently. "Hey, if you have troubles sleeping come to my room, okay?" 

“Mhm,” Armin gave him a gentle smile, Jean was always so nice to him. He was lucky to have him as friend. "Sure."

"See you later," Jean winked and walked towards his own room, Armin did his best to rush in the wash room as fast as possible, before anyone else could see him naked. 

Armin closed the heavy curtain, which was made to give the soldiers some privacy while they were taking a bath, and filled the tub with hot water. Levi was right, his hair was smelly and greasy. No wonder he didn't want to fuck him.

The tub was almost filled, and he was about to pour scented oil in the water as Levi slipped stealthily in the private area. He was wearing a towel around his hips as well, had brought with him his razor and a comb. Levi put everything on the small table and removed the towel from his hips, folded it neatly and hanged it on the rack next to the wall. 

As Levi turned around, he met Armin's cute face, the boy was blushing a little and giving him a kind smile, then turned to the tub and poured a good amount of scented oil in the water. Levi had heard from some other soldiers mocking Armin's girly habits, and from the amount of toiletries he had brought with him, it seemed to be true. Soap and oil and stuff he didn’t even know its use for.

The lavender scent filled the small room soon, it was pleasant and relaxing. Armin stepped in the tub, he got goosebumps from the almost excessive heat, and gestured Levi to join him. 

The captain slipped from his shower shoes and stepped in the tub as well, the water was pleasantly hot. 

"Oh fuck," Levi muttered as he sat down, feeling heat and steam everywhere. 

"I made it extra hot for Heichou," Armin whispered and knelt between Levi's legs. "Your body is always so cold." 

Levi wanted to cup Armin's cheek, but the boy froze and flinched, he closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands, burst into tears like a child.

"Armin," Levi moved a little closer and rubbed Armin's arm. "What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know," the blonde kept crying desperately. "I saw something I don't understand, I saw people I don't know… memories I don't remember to have."

"Memories? Like Eren’s?" Levi took one of Armin's hands and kissed softly his fingers.

"I-I think yes," Armin couldn't stop crying, and Levi took him in his arms, brushed tenderly his hair.

"Ssshh," he whispered in his hair and kissed his temple. "It often happens?" 

"S-sometimes," the boy sobbed but Levi's closeness made him feel better already. 

_ If I had known, if only I had known, _ Levi sighed and tightened his embrace on the blonde.

It took Armin a few minutes to calm down again, he wanted to avoid another anxiety attack and took deep breaths as Hange had taught him. 

"Yes, breathe," Levi was still lulling him in his arms, like a child. "You're doing good."

_ I don't want to be weak, _ Armin thought as he had gained control over himself again. He was tired to be the weak little Armin, the one who needed to be taken care of. Fuck it, he was a man now, he had sex and drank whisky, more or less, and well, he was a titan shifter too. 

Armin straightened his back in front of Levi, he wiped off his tears and then pushed the captain gently against the edge of the tub. 

Surprised, Levi looked into Armin's blue eyes and the boy sucked his lower lip in right before closing the distance between them and assaulting Levi's mouth with hungry kisses. 

Armin cupped both of Levi's cheeks and devoured his lips, he slowly moved his legs, so he was sitting on Levi's lap, and started rolling his hips on him. 

Levi nibbled on Armin's lower lip, grabbed his luscious ass cheeks and squeezed them, Armin let go a muffled moan. He wanted him, of course he did, but something was off, dammit. Levi couldn't stop thinking, couldn't stop the guilt feelings hovering above his head like a sword. _ Forgive me. _

Armin reached between Levi’s legs and took him in his hand, rubbed a few times but his cock didn't harden fully. "Heichou?"

"I can't, Armin." Levi palmed his face, fuck. 

"W-why not, Levi Heichou?" Armin tilted his head sideways and eyed him with his huge innocent irises. "Do you still want me?"

"Yes, of course I do, but…" Levi huffed and avoided Armin's eyes. "I can't." 

Armin kept a cool head, he could do it. He could face Levi. He straightened his posture and looked at his lover. 

"I don't-"

"I'm not dying _ now _," Armin cupped both of Levi's cheeks and forced him to look at him. He looked so tired and exhausted and done with this world. "I was dying, Levi," the blonde whispered but his voice was firm, and he wasn't stuttering like usual. "You gave me another chance. Thirteen years are a lot for soldiers like us." Armin wasn't sure if he was saying this to Levi or to himself, but it didn't matter. "I'm well and alive," he raised Levi's chin a little. "And I want you, Levi. I need to feel you, you make me feel alive."

Levi seemed still a bit uncertain, but Armin could be damn stubborn if he wanted. His lips travelled along Levi's strong jawline, and his hand reached again for his cock, which unlike his own, had softened. Armin closed his fingers around him, and Levi reacted as his thumb teased gently his tip. 

"I know what you want, Levi," Armin smirked impishly and Levi was surprised about the little spark of mischief that appeared in his boyish eyes. The blonde raised to his feet and turned around, back facing Levi, then he got on his knees again and bent forward, leaning on the edge of the tub, presenting his ass to the captain. 

Slowly, his fingers traced his ass crack, Armin made sure to arch his back as much as he could so his buttocks would spread nice and wide. The oily water made it easier to him to slip two of his fingers in his needy entrance, he moaned softly and looked back, facing a completely petrified Levi.

The captain's cheek were a little flushed, and his mouth dropped open as Armin was intent to finger himself in front of him. His cock reacted soon, and slick noises filled the small room along with Armin's soft moans and Levi's ragged breath. 

_ Dammit _, Levi bit down on his lower lip, he took himself in his hand and thrust a few times in his palm, but he wanted more. He looked at that perfect, tiny ass in front of him, round and juicy like a peach. He wanted to eat that peach.

Abruptly, Levi jumped forwards and removed Armin's hand from his ass. "Aaah," the boy lamented but as Levi sucked at his fingers, he understood everything was alright.

_ Delicious _ , Levi licked his lips, he wanted more, wanted to taste him fully. _ It's all about eating other humans, then I shall eat as well, _ Levi thought and buried his face between Armin's ass cheeks. At least his way of eating wouldn't harm anyone. 

"L-Levi!" Armin gasped, scared that Levi again wanted to do that strange thing that made him feel so… good? "Ngh," he purred as he felt Levi's tongue circling his puckered hole and giving him intense pleasure. It felt really weird, especially as Levi started to suck at his hole, but it felt so damn exciting, Armin tightened the grip of his fingers on the edge of the tub, and bit down on his own arm to keep himself from moaning like a whore and upsetting Levi. 

The captain squeezed both of Armin's buttocks and spread them a little more, he smelled at the boy's skin, tasted him fully. Finally, Levi could bury his face in Armin's delicious ass, and delicious it was. Armin tasted of lust and devotion, of sin and innocence. And slightly of the bathing oil, which wasn't properly the best to have on his tongue. Levi liked the smell of lavender, and now he finally knew Armin's secret about his perfumed skin, but seriously, having that fragrance in his mouth, wasn't the best feeling in the world. 

_ Oh well _, Levi grinned and pushed his tongue in Armin's tiny entrance, the most important part was that this time Armin was letting him do. And of course also that Levi was finally hard, he didn't need to touch himself to acknowledge that fact. His cock was now throbbing and ready to give his young lover all the pleasure he desired. Levi got up on his knees and grabbed Armin by his waist, pulling him closer, rubbed his hard cock against his ass crack.

The blonde squeaked and giggled, he turned his face to him, he still had that weasel look stamped all over his face. 

_ What are you up, little brat, _ Levi thought and slapped Armin's slender thigh, he was about to take hold on the boy's neck and to push into him, but with a quick move, Armin turned around and trapped the captain between the edge of the tub and himself.

Fuck, he didn't see it come. Levi raised his pale eyes and looked at Armin, his blonde hair was plastered all over his wet face, his cheeks were flushed so lovingly, his eyes sparked of hunger and want. 

"Its _ my _turn to make Levi Heichou feel good," he whispered and sucked his lower lip in, his fingers traced softly Levi's thin lips. The captain opened his mouth and sucked at his finger, not breaking eye contact and wondering if Armin wanted to fuck him. 

The answer came on its own as Armin placed his knees on each of Levi's sides and lowered his ass to rub it on the throbbing erection which was already awaiting him. Levi cupped the back of his head and led Armin down to kiss him deeply, the blonde rolled his hips and moaned horny in Levi's mouth.

"You seem so desperate," Levi chuckled and ran his fingers slowly along Armin's spine and squeezed his tiny ass.

"Yes," Armin cupped both of Levi's cheeks and looked at him, his lush lips wet and swollen, Levi nipped softly at his lower one. "Because I'm greedy, and I want you all," Armin kissed Levi's jaw and then his lips travelled to his neck. "I want to take you all inside me," the boy whispered in Levi's ear, buried his nose in the pitch black darkness that was his damp hair, smelling at Levi's so well-known body scent. He was addicted, he was like a junkie looking for his needed dose. 

"Then take it," Levi whispered and Armin gasped, feeling his own cock twitch along with a weird, but pleasant feeling in his stomach.


	2. Desperate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you’re jealous that Jean has a nickname for me,” Armin purred and lowered to tease Levi’s jawline with his teeth, just like Levi had done right before. “Then find one yourself, if you can,” the blonde giggled cunningly and Levi really wondered since when Armin was that confident. Not that he didn’t like it.
> 
> “What are you up to, shitty brat?” Levi closed his hand around Armin’s neck and forced him to look at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took me forever to write but here's part 2  
Enjoy some smut

Levi's teeth nipped at Armin's collarbone, his hands closed around the boy's waist. Armin took hold on Levi's strong shoulders to prop himself up on his knees and move his ass closer to Levi's erection. The captain reached his hand out towards the small table to grab the light-blue bar of soap, coated the pads of his index and middle finger with the oily substance, and moved them between Armin's buttocks to slick up his tiny hole. Levi inhaled the pleasant fragrance, it smelled of talc and clean and everything. The scent made Levi feel comfortable and at ease, not that he wasn’t already feeling good with Armin, it was just a pleasant addition. 

The blonde moaned softly as Levi took care to briefly prepare him, then rubbed the tip of his cock against his hole until it slipped in by itself. 

"Ah," the boy hissed a little from pain, and the captain stroked gently his lower back which helped him to relax. The heat of the water and the pleasant scent helped for that purpose, too.

Armin was still holding on Levi's shoulders as he lowered his hips, impaling himself on his lover's massive erection. "Ngh," he moaned softly as he felt the pulsing shaft making its way through his insides, this time though it felt a bit different. He didn't feel Levi's dominance on him, but he felt like _ he _ was wielding the power of their lust.

Levi lifted his gaze, looking at his lover with desire, and Armin seemed so famished, his eyes were injected with lust, Levi could perceive his neediness from the way he was nervously nibbling on his lower lip. 

Levi reached for Armin's cock and stroked it lazily, the boy took a few moments longer to get used to the erection spreading him apart. _ Fuck, it's bigger each time, _ Armin bit down on the inner part of his cheek, but at least this time they didn't have to rush anything. The last time Levi fucked him in the hallway they rushed it, they were so desperate and needy, with the result that Armin's ass ached for a few days, and he had quite some troubles to sit and walk. 

Armin took a deep breath and looked at Levi, admired his muscular body and the pale skin decorated by countless scars, a few were markings left by his own teeth and fingernails. 

"What?" Levi raised a slender brow as he saw an impish smirk appearing on the blonde's lips, Armin just giggled and shook his head.

The boy still looked at his lover, observed him closely. _ You look so tired Heichou, _ Armin noticed as Levi finally relaxed, and for the first time he looked like a man of his age. Armin made a mental map of all the tiny, barely visible wrinkles on his face, the deep shadows around his eyes were dark and red, and still, Levi was so beautiful to him.

Armin cupped both of Levi's cheeks and lowered his head kiss his lover soft and lovingly. He had missed all of Levi over the past days, but showing affection like this was the thing he’d been missing the most.

Levi took hold of Armin's nape, the now ultrasensitive part of his body, and crawled it softly, Levi wondered what it felt like. Armin purred needy in Levi's mouth as he felt a slightly tickling sensation, but it also sent bolts of pleasure through his body. He briefly focused on this sensation, it was as he could feel electricity travelling through every single nerve of his body. It was pure bliss.

The blonde started to slowly move his hips, he wasn’t really sure what to do, his movements felt a bit mechanical. Levi put his hand on the small of his back and guided him patiently, so his hips would roll smoothly on top of Levi. 

Armin followed his directions and as he had gained more confidence, he sped up his pace a little, feeling Levi's cock rubbing his prostate every time he lowered onto him. 

"Like this mhm," the raven purred and lowered his lips on Armin's neck.

"L-Levi Heichou is so big inside me," Armin groaned from pleasure and knew he wasn't going to last long if they kept up doing this, it was so very intense.

Levi's teeth sank down on Armin's collarbone, well aware to not leave any visible marks on his body, and pulled him closer. He inhaled again a greedy amount of Armin’s body scent mixed with lavender and talc and sex. _ Amazing _, Levi thought, and watched closely his young lover. Many of his comrades joked about Armin’s girly habits and about his graceful movements, but here, now, it didn’t matter, because all Levi saw was lust and desire.

"Ngh… Levi… fuck…" Armin's high-pitched moans suggested Levi that the boy was quite close to his peak, and it was then as he perceived a slight noise.

"Sh-shh," he put a hand on Armin's mouth and stopped his movements, so he could better listen. "Keep quiet," he barely whispered in Armin's ear, the boy nodded and Levi let go of his mouth.

"Armin?" Armin and Levi exchanged glances and the blonde's eyes widened of shock. It was Jean, dammit. "Hey bibs?" Jean called again for Armin. "Are you here?"

"Y-yes!" Armin answered and couldn't stop staring at Levi. The captain understood that the boy was panicking, and as Armin covered his own mouth with both hands and tightened his ass around Levi's cock, he understood that he had just come. 

_ Pervy little slut _, Levi's eyes looked from Armin to the curtain and back again to Armin, who was trembling because of the post-orgasmic bliss. Fuck, if Jean would come in right now, they both were in trouble.

"Bibs, you alright?" 

_Bibs?_ Levi frowned, how dared Jean to give Armin, _ his _ Armin, a cute pet name like this? He himself hadn't any for him yet. It was now that Levi realised how jealous he was of Jean, of the kindness and care Jean had for Armin. Jean was doing _ his _job, because he couldn’t do it and Levi didn't like it at all. 

"Y-yes!" Armin's answer was more like a groan than a word, and to Levi it was clear it was a noise of frustration, embarrassment and excitement. The raven put one hand on Armin's waist and fondled him tenderly, his other one cupped the cheek of his lover, his thumb traced slowly Armin's trembling lips. 

"Are you crying?" Jean asked from behind the curtain, and this time even Levi tensed, his senses got alarmed.

"N-no!" Armin answered immediately, looked worried at the captain who was staring at him wide-eyed. And now?

"Armin," Jean's hand grabbed the curtain, ready to move it. "Don't lie to me," the brunette was about to open the curtain, and Levi spotted the movement out of the corner of his eyes. The raven took a deep breath in, ready to disappear underwater, but luckily for the pair, Armin could gain control over his mind and reacted faster.

"Jean don't come in!" The blonde cried out. "I-I'm m-ma-” Armin stuttered nervously. “Jean I’m m-masturbating! It’s so embarrassing." 

A few seconds of tension followed, Levi was still ready to hide in the water as finally Jean let go of the curtain.

"Alright bibs," Jean chuckled. "I'll leave then." 

Jean waited a moment longer and as he didn't hear anything, he left the bathing room. He grinned as he closed the door and walked out in the hallway. He wasn't properly sure, but as he had entered the bathing room, it seemed like there was another person with Armin, because he could distinguish two different voices moaning softly. At least, Jean thought so. 

The brunette had noticed there was something different in Armin since they had come back from Shiganshina, but Jean thought it was because he had become a titan shifter, or because of the truth they were finding out about the world. Yet apparently the reason was completely different from what he had expected.

_ So little bibs is having sex too _, Jean walked slowly along the hallway towards his room, deep in thought. He couldn't stop wondering with whom Armin was sleeping with, and for a moment he feared it might be Eren, but then he remembered he was locked in the dungeon. Luckily. Who then? Floch? Connie? There really wasn’t much choice, Jean knew well Armin only liked boys. Jean shook his head and asked himself if he was jealous of Armin. Maybe he wasn't, but he was definitely protective towards him, and whoever was fucking Armin better didn't mess with him. 

Jean didn't realise that he was running into another person, the impact caused said person to lose balance and to fall on the floor.

"Aaah my ass!"

Jean's hazel eyes widened of shock and he froze as he saw who he had run into. "Han-... Danchou!" The brunette used his good hand to help the new commander to get back on her feet, Hange groaned and rubbed her backside. "I'm sorry!" 

"Don't worry Jean," Hange tried to give him a smile, but she looked tired and troubled. "Maybe you need glasses too, hm?"

"N-no, I was just thinking about something."

"I see," she gave him another weak smile. "Go to sleep, it's late."

Hange was about to turn around and to walk to her own room, Jean watched her closely. Her only eye was directed to the floor and her usually straight posture was now hunched over, maybe for all the burden she was carrying. He pitied her, being the new commander was clearly something that she didn't want to do. Jean realised that many things had changed, Hange was the new commander and most likely Armin wasn't a virgin anymore. Well.

"Danchou," Hange stopped and looked at him. "Is there something I can do for you?" 

Jean couldn't help himself, but he was quite a charmer to women. In this case it wasn't for flirting purposes, but because Jean really felt sorry for the commander. It didn't happen just once that when he walked past her room, he had heard her crying.

_ If I had hesitated one second _, he thought back at when the cart titan almost ate Hange, and he had saved her by a mere miracle.

"I'm fine," Hange smiled and shook her head, her messy hair waved around her face.

"Maybe a cup of tea?" Jean insisted.

This time Hange's smile was a little brighter, and her eye seemed grateful. "Yes, tea might be lovely."

"I'll prepare some and bring it to your room, sir." 

"Bring some to Levi too."

Jean gave a nod, but then he froze. _Levi_… he usually hanged out with Hange, and it wasn't a secret that they two fucked each other from time to time. But where was Levi _ now _ ? Why was Hange alone and sad? Jean's body tensed a little, afraid to just think what he was thinking. _ Is Levi… _ no he didn't dare to think it, too scared Hange was so intelligent to read his mind, because sometimes it really seemed she had that gift, of even worse, that Levi had a sort of weird superpower and he would beat him up in one second. Armin's crush on Levi was undeniable, and Levi's weak spot for Armin were just a coincidence. Right?

"Oh, Jean?" Hange chirped and Jean felt a chill down his spine. Had she really heard his thoughts? Jean swallowed and felt like he was breaking out in cold sweat. "I've heard you cook delicious omelettes," she rubbed her stomach and grinned impish, Jean finally recognized again the weird persona she was usually and sighed of relief. "I'm quite hungry." 

"I will make one for you sir," Jean laughed and Hange decided spontaneously to go with Jean to the kitchen. She wasn’t in the mood to be lonely and Levi was busy with someone else.

Levi listened carefully, and as soon as he was sure Jean had left for real, he let go the breath he was holding since a minute or two and rubbed his eyes, dammit, that was close. 

"It's the first time I saw Levi Heichou scared of something," the blonde giggled, apparently amused of the situation they have gotten themselves into.

"I've told you too many times to be quiet while we fuck," the captain muttered, he didn’t seem amused at all. "What's so funny?"

"Your face, Heichou," Armin was still giggling like a child, which pissed off Levi even more. 

"You're a shitty brat," Levi took hold of Armin's slender thighs, and reversed their position, so the raven was on top of the blonde, his cock still buried deep in Armin's tight ass.

"Eeek!" Armin let go a high-pitched noise, but then he cackled again, his laughter filled with mischief. "I'm not a shitty brat!" Armin pretended to lament but couldn't stop sniggering, and the annoyance stamped on Levi’s face was far more than evident.

"Yes you are," Levi purred and lowered his head, sucked at Armin's lower lip. "And shitty brats get punished." The captain shoved his cock deep into Armin's ass, feeling him tightening around him.

"Ngh," Armin groaned loud and felt his own erection growing again. "B-but I want to make Levi Heichou f-feel good."

"Oh don't worry, I'm feeling quite good," Levi teased Armin's jaw with tiny bites and lowered further to his neck, ignoring the blonde hair sticking everywhere. Armin took hold on Levi's muscular shoulders and moaned softly, ran his fingers through the damp black hair. “If you don’t keep quiet now,” the captain purred in Armin’s ear while thrusting his cock rhythmically in his needy hole. “I’m gonna bite off your tongue.” 

“B-but Levi!” Armin’s already huge blue eyes grew extremely big, and his ocean irises stared incredulously at his lover. “Y-you’re not serious?”

“Oh I am,” Levi raised his head to look better at the boy. “Your wounds will heal anyway, right?” The raven pecked a kiss on Armin’s pouty nose, the blonde was still petrified from Levi’s warning. Was he really serious? Armin bit down on his own tongue to keep himself from making lecherous noises, it wasn’t easy at all though, because the captain was fucking him so hard and deep, not particularly fast, but still, his lovemaking was always so intense and passionate.

_ Really, fuck you Heichou, _ Armin thought and cupped Levi’s cheek, moved slowly towards him with the intent to kiss him, but Levi put some more distance between them. 

“A-ha,” the captain giggled impish, his small grey eyes sparked of mischief. “I’m not done with you.”

Armin groaned of frustration, wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck to pull him closer, but the captain was stronger and avoided Armin’s kiss. That little shit knew exactly how to make him weak. 

“So what’s bibs? What does it mean?” Levi put both his hands on Armin’s hips and withdrew his cock almost completely.

“N-nothing! It’s just Jean’s nickname for me,” Armin cried out as Levi impaled him on his shaft.

“Is there something between you and Kirstein?” Levi’s icy eyes pierced in his ocean one as he was inquiring him so deliciously cruel.

“What? N-no!” Levi’s fingernails buried in his flesh, and his teeth marked him on a spot where it wouldn’t be visible if he was dressed. So, Levi was jealous? Armin slowly understood what Levi was doing, he was confirming his possession over him. Well, that meant his intentions were serious, and Armin wanted to show him that his ones were too. “Levi stop, it hurts,” the boy lamented with an over-dramatic voice. “Stop please.”

Levi did as his lover asked him and looked worried at him, afraid he went too far. And it was in this moment that Armin took advantage of the situation and pushed Levi against the edge of the tub, and finally sat on his lap again. He managed to do it without Levi’s cock slipping from his ass, and he was quite proud of his achievement. 

“What the…” Levi raised his glance to the blonde with flushed cheeks.

“If you’re jealous that Jean has a nickname for me,” Armin purred and lowered to tease Levi’s jawline with his teeth, just like Levi had done right before. “Then find one yourself, if you can,” the blonde giggled cunningly and Levi really wondered since when Armin was that confident. Not that he didn’t like it.

“What are you up to, shitty brat?” Levi closed his hand around Armin’s neck and forced him to look at him.

“Is it not clear that I’m fucking Heichou?” Armin smirked sensually and started to move his hips.

“To be specific, it’s you fucking yourself on my cock,” Levi huffed and faked annoyance. “Get down now.”

“Oh no,” Armin took hold on the edge of the tub with both hands to have more stability. He started rolling his hips witb more intensity, and felt Levi’s cock moving up and down into him. “I know you like it.”

Levi gave in and wrapped his arms around Armin’s waist, ran one of his hands along his spine. “Fuck you, brat.” 

Armin silenced any further protests with a deep kiss and from the soft noises that escaped Levi’s throat, he knew the captain wasn’t far from his peak. 

“I want to give you pleasure,” Armin moaned in Levi’s mouth, and slipped his tongue in to lick the backside of the upper row of Levi’s teeth. The captain responded with a purr and sucked Armin’s warm tongue. The boy felt heat crawling through each fibre of his body, and he asked himself since when he was so shameless. He must have been quite desperate. “I want to make you feel good.” Armin straightened his back, so he could take better control of his own movements. It was his first time on top and he wanted to spoil his lover, not to ruin the whole intercourse. “I love you, Levi.”

Levi bit on his lower lip and looked half-lidded at the blonde on top of him, at the way he was taking delight on his cock. “Yes,” he cupped Armin’s flushed cheek, traced his swollen lips with his thumb, Armin opened them slightly and nipped softly at his digit. Levi didn’t force any precise rhythm on Armin, but let him find his own way to ride him right. “Yes,” gladly, he realised that the boy wasn’t as shy as he looked, on the contrary, he was a horny little brat. Levi could see the tip of Armin’s erection submerging as his cock twitched, he was close again, like himself. This time Levi didn’t bother to hold back, but relaxed and rested his head on the edge of the tub, closed his eyes and felt the friction their loins were producing, his cock burying in the tight warm insides, deeper, deeper…

Armin sought support on Levi’s shoulders as he felt a blast shooting through his body, and then bliss and relief. He had as short eye contact with Levi as he felt the captain grabbing his ass cheeks, spreading them a little and shoving his cock deep into him. Armin felt Levi’s erection twitching, then something warm shooting through his insides, almost, they almost came together. 

Armin let himself fall forward and Levi’s strong arms caught him and wrapped around him. The boy rested his head on the captain’s shoulders, tried to catch his breath. He was still overwhelmed from the intense climax he had felt right before, and now he felt so safe in the embrace of his captain. 

Levi's fingers crawled tenderly his scalp, his other hand rubbed the small of his back as his softening cock was slipping out. Armin enjoyed the closeness between them much more than sex, luckily he hadn't to pick one but he had both. _ I love you Levi, _ he thought, too weak to verbalise any words.

“L-Levi Heichou,” suddenly Armin got hit by an extreme guilt feeling. How could he enjoy his time with Levi so carefree, while two of his friends were spending their time in prison, punished for the mere attempt to save him? Oh damn, what a horribly selfish person he was, thinking only of Levi’s cock in his ass. Armin was ashamed of himself.

“What is it, brat?” Levi moved a wet piece of hair out of his face.

Armin gathered his courage and faced Levi, looking straight in his deadpan eyes. “Please free Eren and Mikasa.” Levi raised an eyebrow and didn’t say anything. “They don’t deserve to be there. If you were in their situation, would have you not done the same?” Armin bit his lower lip and lowered his eyes to keep himself from crying, as Levi pulled him closer and made him rest on his shoulder again. 

“I’ll talk to Hange,” he just muttered matter-of-factly. No questioning, no discussing. Armin sighed of relief, he already feared Levi would freak out. _ That’s not true, _ he thought, _ Levi is more human than he seems. _

“B-but Hange won’t agree to this.”

“Leave it to me,” was all Levi had to say, and Armin trusted him blindly. He kissed his neck as a sign of gratitude. _Smart little brat,_ Levi noticed to himself, first he diverted Jean’s attention and now he was using Levi’s moment of weakness to get what he wanted. Well, this was one of the reasons why he had saved Armin, wasn’t it?

It was several minutes later as Armin finally raised and claimed a kiss from his lover, and Levi obliged, he kissed him dearly. Armin didn't need any words telling him how much Levi liked him, he only needed to be kissed like this, and as their lips parted, to be looked at like Levi was doing right now, his usually so cold eyes showing affection and his thin lips curled to a kind smile.

"Arre," the raven barely whispered and stroked softly Armin's cheek. 

"Hm?" The boy tilted his head sideways, he didn't understand what the captain meant.

"You said I have to find a nickname for you, no?" 

"Arre?" Armin gave him a puzzled look but before he could say anything else, Levi pushed him down from him.

"Go take a shower, brat." Levi rose to his feet and stepped out of the tub. "And wash your hair."

"But-"

"No, you won't wash yourself where we just fucked. And I won't waste any warm water to fill the tub once more." 

Armin huffed and obeyed, he got up, grabbed towel and soap and everything he needed for the shower. 

Once Armin was done with the shower he walked past the lavatory where Levi was shaving his face in front of the mirror. As he was walking past him, Levi winked and Armin responded with a timid smile. 

The blonde arrived to his room and lit some candles, then he crawled on his bed and wrapped himself in the warm blanket. He grabbed the book on his nightstand and browsed through the pages without reading them. He didn't need to, because he knew the whole book by heart, he had read it so many times already.

It was a few minutes later as Levi slipped silently in Armin's room, and the blonde didn't even notice because his attention was still focused on the book. Levi reached for one of the naked feet which popped out of the blanket, and Armin squeaked of shock but started giggling as he recognised his lover. Levi put his things on Armin's desk and got under the blankets with him. 

"What's this?" He wondered and pointed to the book in Armin's hands.

"Oh.. It's my grandfather's book. It's about the outside world." Levi frowned a little, so that heretic book was real. "You want me to read it to you?"

Levi smiled and positioned his body between Armin's legs, rested his head on his chest. This was the most comfortable position for Levi, also because it was the way to catch the most of Armin's body heat. He was always so cold and the boy was extremely hot, as if he had fever, but Hange had told them it's most likely because of the titan power he now had into him.

Armin started reading some parts from the book, and while he was doing so, he crawled softly Levi's nape. He didn't know exactly when the captain had drifted into sleep, but he carefully put the book on the nightstand and blew off the candle, well aware to not move too much and to wake his lover. 

"I like Arre," he whispered and pecked a small kiss on the top of Levi's head, wrapped his arms around him as if it was _ his _task to protect the captain while he was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope You enjoyed the story, keep an eye on my Rivarmin series if You want more.  
cheers
> 
> jk-iconoclast.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> chapter 2 comes asap, I'm very busy with work atm
> 
> thanks for reading


End file.
